msb_creepypastas_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Faust 1 - Fistbump
Faust 1 - Fistbump von Sebastian Marcel von Goethe ist ein Weltweiter Bestseller, welcher im Jahre 2016 geschrieben wurde und der erste Teil der welltbekannten Faust Reihe. Im Jahre 2016 begann das Genie Sebastian Marcel von Goethe seine legendäre Buchreihe Faust mit dem Ersten Teil Fistbump. Diesem Buch folgten 29 Fortsetzungen, welche alle auch weltweit zu Bestsellern wurden. Da Sebastian Marcel von Goethe neben seinem Beruf als weltbekannter Buch- Theater und Filmautor auch Mitbegründer des MSB Creepypastas Test Wikia ist, sind all seine Werke, inklusive Faust 1 - Fistbump, in diesem Wiki veröffentlicht. Im folgenden Artikel können Sie also kostenfrei das berühmte Meisterwerk Sebastian Marcel von Goethes Faust 1 - Fistbump lesen, sollten es aber verdammt nochmal kaufen, weil ich auch Kohle machen muss, ihr Wichser, das ist ein Meisterwerk, also bezahlt das auch!!! Geschichte Kapitel 1 Es war einmal ein Mann... Oder war es eine Frau? In der heutigen Zeit weiß man doch eh nie welches Geschlecht der Protagonist einer Geschichte hat. Im Buch ist es ein Mann und im Film dann doch ne Frau. Dann gibt es noch irgendeine sinnlose und langweilige Liebesgeschichte, die auch nicht im Buch stand... Also, wo war ich? Ach ja... Es war einmal ein Mann. Ja, ich sage mann, die Filmmacher ändern das eh, aber die gehen mir am Arsch vorbei... Dieser Mann lebte in einem kleinen Dorf namens Fausthausen, welches in Faustanien lag, einem kleinen Land in der Welt der Fäuste... kreativ! Auf jeden Fall hieß der Typ Faustus und seine Eltern sind gestorben als er noch ein Kind war, wie alt der da war ist doch sowieso egal... Jetzt ist der Gute auch schon 17 Jahre alt, weil uns ein Kind als Protagonist nix nützt und nur eine grauenhafte Verfilmung garantiert. Was in der Zwischenzeit passiert ist ist größtenteils egal, auf jeden Fall war der auf der Hauptschule und hat jetzt krass Abschluss und er sucht schon seit dem Tod seiner Eltern nach ihrem Mörder. So, jetzt hören wir mal mit der Backstory auf und erzählen das, was in der Gegenwart passiert, benutzen aber Präteritum um diese Geschichte zu erzählen, weil das anscheinend so ist, kann aber sein, dass ich da manchmal drauf scheiße, weil das eh keinen juck... Auf jeden Fall hockt... hockte Faustus wie jeden... Welchen Tag haben wir heute? Donnerstag! Ah... wie jeden Donnerstag auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl und recherchiert...e über den Tod seiner Eltern. Welche Utensilien er dafür hat, weiß ich jetzt nicht, weil ich mir noch nicht sicher bin, in welcher Zeit das Ganze spielt... Egal, ist ne Parallelwelt, also hat er, was ich will, dass er es hat! Er saß also an seinem Computer, welcher auf Windows Vista lief und nutze Yahoo zur Nachforschung. Achso Copyright und ich hab kein Bock auf Product Placements... welcher auf Fenster Aussicht lief und nutze Jippih zur Nachforschung! Seine Hände schwitzten schon von dem ganzen Tippen, als er auf einen interessanten Hinweis stoß. Die magische Suchmaschine zeigte eine Zelda an, welche Faustus mit der Katze anklickte. Diese Zelda zeigte den Text "Die magische Faust" an. Nach einem Klick, erschien eine Vision aus dem Computer, in welcher eine hellhäutige Frau (Im Film wird die eh schwarz, wetten?) erzählte, dass eine magische Faust genug Kraft besitzt, um 100 Menschen auf einmal zu töten. Faustus erschrak, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass seine Eltern nicht alleine gestorben sind, sondern zufälligerweise noch 98 andere, er dachte es wäre ein Anschlag der ISIS oder so, aber jetzt denkt er, dass die Faust etwas damit zu tun haben könnte. Und ich denke da fängt unsere Geschichte an. Faustus begann seinen Sack zu packen, um sich auf die Suche nach der magischen Faust zu machen. Er packte seinen Computer ein, der auch ein Tablet ist, ist so ein Hybrid Dingens, außerdem packt er sein Telefon ein. Das Telefonkabel verheddert sich an seinem Schnürsenkel und er stolpert. Als er wieder aufsteht, bemerkt er, dass auf dem Boden seines Hauses eine Murmel lag. Das erklärte auch das Stolpern... Er packte weiter und packte nun ein Schwert, seine unendliche Wasserurne ein, welche nach bedarf auch Vodka spendete, er packte sein magisches Lexikon "Faustipedia" ein, und er packte natürlich das Wichtigste von Allen ein - seinen Rückenkratzer. Faustus sah sich um, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts vergessen habe, da sah er noch seine Pornos, die er schnell in den Sack packte. Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge, als er sich von seinem Zwiebelfeld verabschiedete und begab sich somit auf die Reise. Er lief aus dem Dorf hinaus und über viele Berge. Er wanderte Stunden, nein, Tage lang durch Faustanien. Als er den Berg der Faustigkeit betritt, trifft Faustus der Schlag... Ups... den Schlag. Der Schlag war ein alter Freund von Faustus und fragte ihn: "Ey, Faustus, was geht ab, diggah! Wo gehsten lang, Alda?", daraufhin antwortete Faustus: "Alda, isch geh die magische Faust suchen!" "Wo denn?", fragte Schlag. Nun traf Faustus DER Schlag - er wanderte Tage lang einfach irgendwo hin, ohne zu wissen, wo die magische Faust war, also begab er sich auf den Rückweg, ohne sich von Schlag zu verabschieden. Faustus lief schon seit 10 Minuten zurück nach Hause, als er auf einen Indischen Mann trifft. Weil es in dieser Parallelwelt halt auch ein Indien gibt, wasch losch alda? Auf jeden Fall sah der Mann sehr alt und arm aus, also sprach Faustus ihn an, in dem Gedanken, er könnte Hilfe gebrauchen. "Ey, alda, brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Faustus den Inder. "भाड़ में जाओ तुम, कमीने! चुप रहो!", antwortete der Inder. "Sorry, ich sprech kein chinesisch, Arschkopf!", meinte Faustus, obwohl es in dieser Welt kein China gab, das hatte er in einem Fantasy Buch namens "Mein Kampf" gelesen. Der Inder guckte Faustus mit finsterem Blick an, während dieser in die Höhle schaute, vor der er saß. Faustus entdeckte eine villaartige Halle in der Höhle, welche durch den gesamten Berg der Faustigkeit zu verlaufen schien. Als Faustus bemerkte, dass er es hier mit dem heiligen Kameene zu tun hatte, hatte dieser ihn bereits mit seinen Zauberkräften ohnmächtig geboxt. Als Faustus wieder aufwachte, befand er sich in seinem Bett. Erst glaubte er, alles sei nur ein Traum gewesen, doch dann bekam er eine Taubenpost von Schlag, in welcher gefragt wurde, warum Faustus so plötzlich abgehauen sei. Faustus kratze sich am Kopf und rieb sich die Augen. Als er sich daran erinnerte, was kurz vor seiner Ohnmacht passiert war, erschrak er kurz und suchte panisch nach seinem Sack. Nach kurzer Suche findet er diesen auf dem Boden neben seinem Bett. Er durchsucht ihn, um sicherzugehen, dass der heilige Kameene ihm nichts gestohlen hat. Alles war noch da, nur seine Pornos wurden durch ein anderes Buch ersetzt. Dieses Buch war ein schwarzes, unbeschriftetes Buch. Faustus ging davon aus, dass in diesem Buch auch Pornos seien, deshalb schlug er es schnell auf, bis er bemerkte, dass das Buch ein Handgeschriebenes Tutorial von dem heiligen Kameene war, welches Faustus verraten sollte, wie er an die magische Faust gelangen könnte. Kapitel 2 Faustus las das Buch, als wäre es ein Porno, nach einer Stunde hatte er es schon komplett durchgelesen. Ey Leute, ratet mal, was da drin steht! Das verrat' ich euch erst in einpaar Kapiteln! MUHAHAHAHA! So, scheiße, wo war ich? Ähm, Faustus wunderte sich, warum der heilige Kameene ihm helfen sollte, obwohl er so ein Arschloch zu ihm war, doch dann war es ihm egal, und euch ist das jetzt auch egal, weil dazu keine anständige Erklärung kommen wird... Nachdem Faustus das Buch mehrmals durchgelesen hatte und er stundenlang nachgedacht hat, hatte er einen Geistesblitz, er wusste endlich die Antwort auf die Frage, wo er das eine Finden wird, was er unbedingt brauchte. Schnell rannte er los und kam schon einige Stunden später in einer alten Tankstelle an, die gibt's da schon, und Da fand er es, er griff schnell zu und da hatte er sie: Seine Pornos. Naja, nicht die selben aber die gleichen. Dann ging er nach Hause und holte sich einen runter. Doch er bekam keinen hoch, er empfand einen großen Schmerz in seinem Sack, also dem Hoden, nicht dem anderen, da merkte er, dass der heilige Kameene ihm die Hoden mit dem heiligen Lingstab zerknüppelt hat. Als er aufgab, zu Masturbieren, klopfte es ZUFÄLLIG in EXAKT DIESEM MOMENT an seiner Haustür. Faustus zog sich seine Tighten Boss Orange Jeans wieder hoch und schloss seinen Gürtel, obwohl er bei den Tighten hosen auf keinen Fall 'nen Gürtel brauch, so dünn ist Faustus auch net. Im Film ist der dann eh ein richtiger Muckiemann, obwohl ich hier eindeutig gesagt hab, dass der Fett ist, naja nicht fetter als ich, aber mir doch egal... Faustus öffnete die Tür und da traf ihn der Schlag... ähm er traf den Schlag, der sagte: "Ey, choooooo, wo waschd du LAN?" Dann sagte Faustus: " Diggah haschd du nicht den Fetten Shukraanu-Knall gehört?" -"Jetzt wo du's sagst, den Shukraanu-Blitz habe ich gesehen, was machst du mit einem Lv. 100 Magier, der den mächtigsten Zauber der Welt beherrscht, mit dem man sowohl Fernattacken, als auch Boxattacken und Customattacken ausführen kann? Und warum erkläre ich den ganzen Scheiß, du weißt doch, was der Shukraanu-Zauber ist... Und warum rede ich auch einmal Akzentfrei? Es scheint mir fast so, als wäre dieser Monolog nur vorhanden, um den Lesern die fragliche Magie unseres Universum zu erklären... VALLAH!", stöhnte Schlag, ja er stöhnte den ganzen Scheiß, jetzt könnt ihr den ganzen Monolog nochmal lesen und daran denken, dass das gestöhnt wird. ;) So, vallah auf jeden Fall meinte Faustus, dass er jetz nochmal loskann weil der hat ja das buch gelesen gäa? Also auf jeden Fall laufen die jetzt voll nach Westen, weil die Faust is im Westen. Schlag folgte Faustus wie ein Herpes an seinem Arsch. Als sie schon 5 westliche Westen nach Westen gelatscht sind beschlossen sie, sich Westen zu kaufen. Die beiden gingen also in ein Westengeschäft um sich Westen zu kaufen. Als sie durch die Tür gingen, bemerkten sie, dass sie in ein Western Geschäfft gelaufen waren. "Oh nein, was sollen wir nun tun???", schrie Schlag dramatisch durch den Laden. Eine alte Frau dreht sich zu den beiden um und zieht Schlag ihre Tasche über den Kopf. Dann haut sie einfach ab, ohne was zu kaufen. LOL. Als Schlag die Frau zurückschlagen wollte, wie es sich gehört, kam auf einmal ein Scheriff aus der Tür. "Na, ihr wollt wohl Stress, ihr Fotzen!", sagte der Spaßti, während er an seiner Knarre nuckelte, wie ein kleines, dickes, fettes, hässliches Baby, das in seine dummen Windeln scheißt. "Ich dachte, das hier ist nur ein Geschäft und kein fucking Themenpark..." beschwerte sich Faustus mit einer beschwerenden Stimme, die sehr beschwerend klingt, ihr wisst was ich meine... Faustus ging zur Tür Raus und bemerkte, dass der Laden von innen doch um einiges größer zu sein scheint, als er von außen wirkt. Faustus betritt den Laden wieder, um festzustellen, dass er sich geirrt hat, LOL. Schlag fragte ihn "Was haust du einfach ab du Opfer?" Der Scheriff unterbrach diese erwachsene Diskussion, indem er exakt zwischen den beiden durchschoss. Die Kugel flog durch die Glastür und draußen fiel die alte Fotze, die Schlag geschlagen hat mit einem Schlag um und starb. "Warum läuft hier ein Typ mit ner echten Waffe rum?", meinte Faustus. "Ja, das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn", erwiderte Schlag. Bevor sie eine Antwort erhielten, verschwand da gesamte Geschäft auf einmal. "Alter, so langsam Glaub ich, dass hier irgendwas falsch ist", meinte Schlag. "So langsam???", fragte Faustus ihn und guckte ihn an, als sei er der größte Vollidiot auf Erden, der er auch ist. Kapitel 3 Faustus und Schlag finden sich nun irgendwo im Nirgendwo wieder. Dort, wo vorher das Westen... äh Western??? Geschäft stand, steht nun nur noch ein Klo. "Warum war hier eigentlich einfach so ein Laden? Das kam mir schon vorher seltsam vor...", wunderte sich Schlag, während er seinen, während der Reise gewachsenen, Zeit-ist-vergangen-Bart streichelte. "Das ist das intelligenteste, das du seit langem gesagt hast, mein Bro!", lobte ihn Faustus mit einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck. "Dank!", erwidert Schlag. Faustus guckt in die imaginäre Kamera, wie in The Office... Währenddessen läuft Schlag auf die Toilette zu, um sie zu untersuchen... Äh, Hallo??? Du sollst sie untersuchen du Vollhonk! UNTERSUCHEN! Lass deine verdammte Hose an! Scheißt der Jetzt ernsthaft??? *Säufts* ... Also... Schlag geht Scheißen... was ein Trottel! Plötzlich spürt er einen Spitzen Gegenstand in seinem Rektum. "SCHEIẞE!", schrie er in Schmerzen, die er auch verdient hat... "Was ist passiert?", fragte Faustus, doch als er sich umdrehte und Schlag auf dem Klo erblickte, regte er sich erneut über die Dummheit seines Besten Freundes auf. "Alter, da taucht aus dem nichts eine Toilette auf und du hockst dich einfach drauf? Bist du behindert???"Category:Work in Progress